


A Gentle Reminder

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Sappy, Written in 2000, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while we all need a gentle reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> SAP alert! You have been warned. Diana says it's not that bad, but I did drink two cokes while writing it. Very sweet, but I like it that way sometimes! Originally written and betaed in 2000, left unaltered. Beta done by my dear friend, Diana, who always seems to come up with the perfect wording when I get stuck.

"I love you, Blair," the sentinel said sleepily, kissing the top of the curly head pressed against his chest.

A soft voice laced with insecurity penetrated the dark, "Why?" 

"What?" Jim asked, sitting up. "Chief, what are you talking about?" 

"Nothing," Blair replied, rolling over. "Just go to sleep." 

Jim let that idea run through his head for maybe five seconds before he reached for the light on the bedside table. Clicking it on, he studied Blair's shoulders. Not understand why Blair needed the reassurance, but willing to give and do whatever it took, Jim curled around his lover's body, closed his eyes and opened his heart. 

"All my life I felt alone, incomplete. Like I was waiting for something or someone to come along and fill me up. And when that didn't happen, I closed myself off, stopped looking and stopped hoping. 

"And then one day, this gorgeous guy busted into my life, and for the first time in a long time, I felt hopeful. That was you, babe, you gave me hope. 

"I was so scared, so afraid that it would be like all the other times, so I kept you at arms' length. But you were persistent, you wormed your way into my life, into every corner of my existence, and all I could do was stand back and wait and watch. 

"It was little things that changed, things that I didn't recognize at first. There was always fresh fruit when before I never remembered to buy any. There was always beer even if we drank the last of it the night before. You thought about me and my needs first, you made sure that there were no strong or offensive odors, that the lights weren't too bright, that the towels and sheets were always soft. Like I said, little things, but to me, they meant everything. 

"Still I held myself back, denied the attraction that I knew we both felt, though I couldn't resist flirting with you, just like you did with me. We were dancing around the obvious but still I kept my distance, because I knew that if I touched you, kissed you, I would never be able to live once you left me. See, everybody leaves me eventually. 

"Then one day, the most terrible day of my life, I realized that I was an idiot, that I had wasted all that time we could've been together, should have been together. That was the day that you died. I kept screaming 'this can't be happening, this can't be happening' because it was impossible that you would be taken from me before we had the chance to love each other. The silence, your silent heart, nearly pushed me over the edge. 

"I wouldn't have lived without you, not for long. But then Incacha came to me, telling me what to do, and your heart was beating again. I had you back." 

Soft words drifted over Blair's shoulder, "I came back for you, Jim." 

Rolling Blair over, Jim searched his dark blue eyes, "Then why?" 

Not even pretending to misunderstand what Jim was asking, Blair took a deep breath, "I never thought anyone could love me." 

"Oh, babe. I love you, I love you, I love you," Jim replied, punctuating each affirmation with a kiss. "I will always love you." 

Blair moved deeper into Jim's embrace, deepening their kisses. Tongues met, giving and taking the love and reassurance they both needed. Slowly trailing kisses down Blair's responsive body, Jim took his time, savoring the salty skin, the Blair-taste, licking and biting as the desire for his guide grew. Blair's hands furiously clenched the hard muscle of Jim's shoulders, wanting and needing more. 

"Ooohhh," Blair sobbed when Jim finally grasped his weeping erection. 

Jim trailed his tongue up thick cock, following the large vein. Taking the head in his mouth, he sucked gently, mindful of their earlier loving. He watched the pleasure dance across Blair's face, his beautiful face, and Jim felt a bolt straight to his heart. He was the one pleasuring Blair, the one Blair loved, and it filled him again with happiness and joy. 

Renewing his efforts, Jim slid his mouth lower to lave the sensitive sack, sucking first one ball and then the other into his mouth. Blair's gentle moans grew louder under the onslaught. Needing more, Blair unabashedly spread his legs wider. 

Jim shifted nearly sideways in the bed, while keeping his mouth and hands on the hard, needy flesh in front of him. He felt Blair's hand on his thigh, kneading the muscle before sliding his hand up to curl around Jim's throbbing erection. They matched each other stroke for stroke, keeping a steady rhythm, until Jim changed tactics and Blair's hand faltered. 

Trailing sweet fire, Jim's hand slid between the firm cheeks of Blair's ass. His fingers slipped back inside the loosened pucker easily, the lube and semen from earlier smoothing his way. He gently thrust his fingers in and out, simultaneously stroking Blair's heavy cock. 

"Ugah...oh gawd...yes..." 

Jim smiled, loving Blair's babbling, but wanting to render him speechless, he hastened his loving. Lowering his head, Jim relaxed his throat muscles and felt the hard cock slide deep inside his mouth. Blair's hand resumed stroking his straining shaft as well, urging Jim to join him in the drive for completion. Wanting to taste his guide's release before he found his, Jim angled his fingers, massaging Blair's prostate vigorously. The consequences were instantaneous. Blair's body bucked, then tensed and shuddered, sucking in air as spasms of pleasure rocketed through him. Jim was so caught up in Blair's pleasure that he barely noticed the tingling approach of his own orgasm. His body convulsed, flooding his lover's hand and arm with his hot juices. 

The sentinel rested his head on his guide's hip, trying to catch his breath. He heard Blair's heartbeat slow back to it's normal rhythm and unconsciously his own followed suit. His body relaxed, lethargy setting in, and he forced himself to move. 

Grabbing a baby wipe, Jim cleaned Blair's sated body. Murmuring his appreciation, Blair rolled closer to his lover, seeking the warmth and the soothing presence that made him feel safe. Opening his arms, Jim welcomed him in, needing Blair in exactly the same way. Love, safety and acceptance. 

Jim felt soft words whispered against his chest, "I love you, Jim." 

"I love you, too, Blair." 

"I know." 

The end. :) 


End file.
